Mutuo Valentín ONE-SHOT
by Silvercutetamer
Summary: Desde la temprana infancia, Naruto y Hinata han sido amigos. Ahora con 16 años, Hinata ha decidido cumplirle la promesa a Naruto de presentarle a la persona de la que ha estado enamorada. ¿Cómo reaccionará Naruto ante esto? U.A. contiene OC


**MUTUO VALENTÍN**

-"Naruto-kun, te lo prometo"-dijo ella con un tono alegre acompañado de una sonrisa sonrojada-"Te prometo que mañana…te…presentaré a la persona que…m-me gusta".  
IMBÉCIL.  
Esa palabra lo definía a él muy bien ahora. Mientras se revolcaba en sus sábanas, recordó a su amiga de la infancia, Hinata Hyuuga, hacerle esa promesa, aunque siempre había mantenido ocultos sus sentimientos de amor por ella, dolía, dolía más que todos los raspones que se había hecho ese mismo día en su práctica de basquet:

-"Me pregunto quién será ese bastardo tan afortunado"-mencionó mirando a la nada en un punto vacío de su cuarto. Solo pudo pensar en su mejor amigo Sasuke y en Kiba, un amigo cercano a Hinata.

No podía ser Kiba, porque él mismo le había presumido saber de la persona que le quitaba el sueño a la chica y que no era él. ¿Y Sasuke? Él era otro cuento, era un adonis deseado por todas las chicas de la escuela y otras escuelas, incluso teniendo como novia a Sakura. Pensó que Hinata no sería la excepción a ese grupo de fans, y más cuando ambos se habían vuelto tan cercanos debido a la relación de negocios entre los Uchiha y los Hyuuga.

Recordó la conversación que habían tenido horas antes, fue después de la práctica, en aquella, Naruto se había dejado llevar por su orgullo y competir contra su amigo en una competencia de hacer una peligrosa maniobra. Sasuke lo venció, como siempre, pero él siguió practicándola causándonse varias heridas, estaba afuera y estaba lloviendo, pero continuó haciéndolo inconscientemente para impresionar a Hinata.

Ella se quedó con él y le pedía que se detuviese, no le hizo caso hasta que se resbaló con un charco y se dislocó el hombro al caer sobre su brazo en el suelo, Hinata lo socorrió y al verla preocupada y llorando por él, decidió detenerse y ambos se fueron rumbo a casa del rubio.

Allí comenzó todo:  
-"Naruto-kun, será mejor que te cambies de ropa o te resfriarás"- dijo Hinata mientras iba a la cocina-"Te prepararé algo para comer"  
-"¡Si! ¡Gracias-dattebayo!"-luego de un rato, ella llamó a la puerta de su habitación y le llevó la cena  
-"Aquí tienes, hice un poco de ramen"  
-"¡Genial!"-y Naruto dio el primer bocado-"¡Es delicioso! ¡Hinata, serás una excelente esposa en el futuro-dattebayo!"  
-"¿D-De verdad?"-musitó ella muy bajito mientras se sonrojaba  
-"¡Sí! ¡Está mejor que el ramen que mamá compra en el super!"  
-"Q-Que bueno que... te guste"-empezó a juguetear con sus dedos hasta que vió restos de comida en la mejilla del rubio, tomó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se le acercó suavemente  
-"¿Ehh?"-bufó Naruto al sentirla limpiar su mejilla  
-"Tenías comida en la cara, debes ser más cuidadoso"- explicó ella sonriendo, pero antes de retirar el pañuelo, él tomó su mano, estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, Naruto se dejó llevar por su impulso y le dio un corto beso en los labios, cuando se separó de ella, la vio ahí, petrificada y con la cara roja, luego se cubrió la boca con sus manos.

¿No le gustó? Se preguntó Naruto al ver su expresión, y a la vez, sintiéndose decepcionado.

-"N-Naruto-kun...yo...yo..."-intentó pronunciar ella apenada. Naruto pensó que en ese momento sería rechazado y esquivó el momento:

-"Jejejejeje... Te pusiste toda roja-ttebayo"- dijo burlón haciendo que ella lo mirara confundida-"¡Caíste en mi broma!"  
-"¡Eso fue cruel!"-bufó Hinata molesta y avergonzada-"¿En qué pensabas?"  
-"Seguramente te quedarás virgen al ser tan reservada"-siguió con el juego-"Así que siéntete afortunada de que tu primer beso fue con alguien tan bien parecido como yo-dattebayo!"  
-"¡E-Eso ni es cierto!"-exclamó sonrojada-"¡Por supuesto que tendré novio!"  
-"¿Ah sí?"-dijo Naruto con interés  
-"B-Bueno, se podría decir...e-es que..."-empezó a ponerse nerviosa  
-"¿Te gusta alguien?"  
-"P-Pues...este...si"-pronunció volviendo a su costumbre de juguetear con los dedos. Naruto intentó contener su frustración y celos:  
-"¡Qué bien! ¡Jejeje!"-dejó escapar una sonrisa fingida pero convincente-"¿Y quién es? ¿Es alguien que conozco?".

Hinata se levantó de la cama y dijo:  
-"Recuerdas... ¿Cuándo estábamos en primaria?"-se veía nerviosa-"Que te prometí..."  
-"Si, lo recuerdo..."-dijo él con nostalgia  
-"Mañana"-mencionó-"Naruto-kun, te lo prometo"-dijo ella con un tono alegre acompañado de una sonrisa sonrojada-"Te prometo que mañana…te…presentaré a la persona que…m-me gusta".

Excelente, como si el rechazo evitado no hubiese sido suficiente para destrozar su orgullo, ahora tendría que ver mañana a la persona que le recordaría lo miserable y cobarde que era, y lo único que Naruto pudo responder fue:  
-"Ya veo...Buena suerte, sé que él te corresponderá-ttebayo"-idiota, idiota, idiota. Se maldecía él mismo.  
-"¡Ya llegué!"-dijo alguien en la sala de la casa, Naruto reconoció la voz, era su hermana adoptiva, Kaede-"Naruto ¿Estás aquí?"

La chica abrió la puerta del cuarto de su hermano:  
-"¡Ah, Hinata! No sabía que estabas aquí"-dijo sonriente  
-"Buenas noches, Kaede-chan"-dijo nerviosa, era la primera vez que ella los veía juntos en aquella habitación y...se podía decir que Kaede sabe malinterpretar las cosas-"E-Ehmmm...creo que ya me voy"  
-"¿Estás segura? ¿No quieres que te acompañe?"- preguntó el rubio  
-"E-Está bien, le avisaré a Neji-niisan"-salió por la puerta-"¡Hasta mañana!"  
-"¡Si! ¡Adiós!".

Después de que Hinata se fuera, esperó mil y un preguntas de su curiosa hermana pero ella solo le sonrió y dijo:  
-"Espero muchos sobrinos, Naruto".

Mierda, osea ¿Cómo? ¿Ella lo sabía? Pensó que lo había ocultado bien todos esos años, ni Sasuke ni el mismísimo Shikamaru Nara, genio y vago de la clase se daban cuenta.

-"Y yo que tu novio no rebase su límite o yo mismo lo mato"- respondió con una fingida sonrisa  
-"¡No seas tonto! G-Gaara-kun y yo no...hacemos ese tipo de cosas"-empezó a titubear ¡BINGO! La única forma de callar a su querida hermana  
-"Si papá se entera de su relación le dará un infarto y mamá no te dejará tranquila hasta que lo invites a cenar-dattebayo~"  
-"Bien, quedará entre nosotros"-dijo Kaede cruzándose de brazos con las mejillas infladas y sonrojada.

Regresando al presente, Nauto se reanimó un poco de recordar que su hermana se quedaría callada. pero la amargura volvió a su ser, mañana, 14 de Febrero, día de San Valentín, sería el peor día de su, hasta ahora, corta vida.

Al día siguiente...

San Valentín, enfermizo, no solo por el hecho de que perdería a su amada amiga, sino también por la cantidad aglomerada de fans de Sasuke que no hacían sino estorbar ¿Todo para qué? Si igual él 'señor super cool' las rechazaba ¿Y qué hay de la pobre Hinata? ¿Su chocolate hecho con amor también sería rechazado cruelmente? Imperdonable.

-"¡Ah, disculpa!"-dijo alguien al tropezar con él-"¡Naruto-kun!"-era Hinata, con su cabello desordenado, algunas ojeras no muy notorias y las mejillas rojas, claros signos de que se había quedado despierta mucho tiempo y se había levantado tarde  
-"Oh, Hinata, Buenos días"-le dijo Naruto  
-"¿Has visto a Sasuke-kun?"-dijo apresurada mirando a todos lados, genial, sus sospechas se estaban confirmando  
-"El teme está rodeado de sus admiradoras"-dijo Naruto señalando atrás de él-"Por cierto te ves terrible-dattebayo"  
-"¡No puede ser! Igual gracias"-dijo la chica apresurándose-"Por cierto, Naruto-kun..."  
-"¿Qué?"-preguntó al verla detenerse  
-"Ehm...¿Podrías almorzar conmigo? T-Tengo algo que decirte..."-dijo apenada apenas mirándolo de reojo  
-"Ok..."-contestó nada convencido, ahora hasta su descanso para almorzar sería una tortura.

Así pasaron las clases, Naruto se mantenía malhumorado y distraído, ni siquiera prestaba atención a su alrededor. En el descanso, esperó a Hinata en el lugar de encuentro, un claro en medio de árboles donde se reunían con los demás, pero hoy estaba solo:

-"Ahhh...genial..."-pensó con sarcasmo sentándose y escuchó una voz:  
-"Sasuke-kun..."-era Hinata, ambos estaban cerca de ahí, se asomó entre unos arbustos y los vio, ella le dio una caja de chocolates que él aceptó.

-"Lo sabía. Lo sabía. Lo sabía ¡LO SABÍA-DATTEBAYO!"-exclamó mentalmente, ahora los veía hablar, no sabía de que hablaban pero Hinata estaba sonrojada

-"P-Por favor, no le digas a Sakura-san ¿si?"-dijo ella avergonzada  
-"Hmp. De acuerdo"-dijo Sasuke sin ninguna expresión de sorpresa, siempre manteniéndose cool.

Pero...¿Qué acababa de ver?Sus amigos... ¿Ellos iban a empezar una relación a espaldas de Sakura-chan? ¿Cuándo ella es la novia del teme?

Estaba impactado. Sasuke era un traidor, Hinata una mala amiga, y pensar que estaba delirando por ella, la pobre Sakura, ella también sufriría por esto.

-"Perdóname, debo ir a reunirme con Naruto-kun"-al escuchar eso, salió corriendo de allí sin que lo vieran  
-"¿Se lo dirás no?"  
-"Si, he estado años evitando hacerlo pero tengo que decírselo"  
-"Buena suerte"-dijo el pelinegro dirigiéndose a su salón.

A la salida...

Tremendo día de mierda. Se supone que San Valentín era para unir almas enamoradas, pero en vez de eso, se enteró de que Sasuke era un traidor mujeriego, Hinata era la peor amiga del mundo y para colmo todo ocurrió a espaldas de Sakura que por alguna razón no había asistido ese día.

Mientras caminaba deprimido a su casa, escuchó detrás de él:  
-"¡Naruto-kun! ¡Al fin te encuentro!"-era Hinata que venía corriendo con algo en sus manos, él se detuvo  
-"¿Que-ttebayo?"-no la miró siquiera  
-"Bueno, te prometí algo y estuve buscándote...por ello"  
-"Déjalo así, no importa ya"-avanzó el paso  
-"¿Eh? ¡Espérame, Naruto-kun!"-ella lo siguió-"¡Debo decirte algo!"  
-"Puede esperar, ahora vete a casa"-dijo cortante acelerando más rápido  
-"¡No! ¡No puedo esperar!"-exclamó decidida-"¡Es...muy importante!"  
-"No me digas nada-ttebayo"-se exasperó-"¡Ya sé que es Sasuke! ¡Ya lo sé-dattebayo!"  
-"¿Sasuke-kun?"-preguntó ella confundida, ambos ya estaban cruzando el camino del parque cercano al muelle  
-"¡Si! ¡Los ví, tú le diste chocolate y le dijiste que no le dijera nada a Sakura-chan!"  
-"¡T-Te equivocas! ¡Estás malinterpretando todo!"-exclamó ella cayendo en cuenta a lo que se refería  
-"No lo hago-ttebayo. Ya aléjate de mí, no quiero verte nunca"  
-"¡Naruto-kun, escúchame por favor! ¡Mi valentín no es Sasuke-kun..."-exclamó nerviosa y dolida por la última frase que Naruto le había dicho, él la escuchaba intentando no caer en cualquier mentira que fuese capaz de inventarse-"...eres tú, Naruto-kun!"-se le escapó, él quedó impactado y se detuvo a mirarla incrédulo:  
-"¡Si! ¡Eres tú! ¡Naruto-kun, siempre te he amado con todo mi corazón!"-dijo temblorosa mientras sostenía la caja que tenía, lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus blanquecinos ojos-"Ese chocolate que le dí a Sasuke-kun era...de parte de Sakura-san..."  
-"La había dado fiebre ayer en su práctica de tennis...y me llamó temprano para que le hiciera el favor de entregárselo...ella quería dárselo antes que cualquier admiradora, por eso le hice ese favor..."  
-"Pero, fallé y no pude dárselo a tiempo..."-en ese momento Naruto recordó cuando dijeron:  
-"P-Por favor, no le digas a Sakura-san ¿si?"  
-"Hmp. De acuerdo".

Perfecto, además de quedar como todo un idiota y espía, también la había herido por culpa de sus celos irracionales y hecho llorar. Si estuvieran presentes, Sakura ya lo hubiese mandado a volar de su raquetazo, el teme hubiese susurrado un "Dobe estúpido" mientras se partía de la risa por dentro, Kaede se avergonzaría totalmente y Neji... ni se lo quería imaginar.

-"Hinata..."-ella se puso frente a él y ofreció una caja de chocolate, más grande que la que había visto darle a Sasuke  
-"Yo...solo quería decirte esto..."-dijo aún temblando-"Si quieres...puedes tomarlo o no, s-se que a tí te ha gustado Sakura-san desde la primaria, pero, este chocolate lo he hecho solo para ti..."  
-"Heheh..."-sonrió con compasividad y tomó la caja, con el otro brazo, rodeó a Hinata y la abrazó  
-"N-Naruto-kun..."  
-"Hinata, soy un verdadero idiota-dattebayo"-le dijo mientras la seguía abrazando  
-"Eso no es cierto, tú..."  
-"Si lo es. Me enamoré de ti con el paso del tiempo, pero a la vez sentía que nunca podría estar contigo, eres de una familia más rica que la mía, por lo cual pensé que yo no sería de tu gusto-dattebayo"-la apretó más-"Por eso, hice como si nada todos estos años, me rendí antes de empezar y busqué amor en Sakura-chan para olvidarme de todo"  
-"Eso no importa"-dijo Hinata acariciando su brazo-"Ahora ambos estamos juntos, y sabemos como se siente el otro, eso me hace feliz"  
-"¡Hinata!"-la alzó en sus brazos con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y empezó a girar-"¡Te amo-dattebayo!"  
-"¡N-Naruto-kun...me...me mareo!"-él la bajó a la altura de su rostro y se quedaron viendo fijamente durante un rato para luego darse un beso en los labios, sellando así, el corresponder de los sentimientos que tenían el uno por el otro desde su primer encuentro.

Regresando a casa...  
-"¡Ya llegué!"-exclamó Naruto brotando felicidad por todas partes  
-"¡Naruto! ¿Es verdad-ttebane? ¿Ahora sales con Hinata-chan?"-le interrogó su madre Kushina apenas entró  
-"¡¿Ehh?! ¿Q-Quién te lo contó-dattebayo?"-su respuesta fue resuelta al ver detrás de su madre, a su pelinegra ojidorada hermana nerviosa al lado de su sensible padre:  
-"Mi hijo se ha convertido en todo un hombre"-lloriqueaba Minato  
-"¡Kaede! ¡Teníamos un trato!"-le exclamó Naruto enfadado  
-"No es mi culpa. Ino-chan me etiquetó en una foto donde salían ustedes dos juntos y mamá la vió por accidente"-contestó ella mirando a otro lado  
-"¿Qué?"-cuando revisó su celular, vio una notificación en Facebook, efectivamente era una foto donde ambos compartían el enorme corazón de chocolate que Hinata le había dado-"Un momento..." -vio quien había publicado la foto:

'Kaede Uzumaki

¡Hasta que al fin se animaron ambos! Observen a la parejita del año :3 :3 - con Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga, Sasuke "El Bombón" Uchiha, Sakura "De Uchiha" Haruno, Ino Yamanaka...'

-"Esta me la pagas, hermanita"-susurró con un tic en el ojo derecho  
-"Si mamá, ahora salgo con Hina-chan"-exclamó con orgullo  
-"¡Si! ¡Dattebane!"-exclamó Kushina emocionada-"Debes invitarla a cenar, quiero saberlo todo"  
-"Bien, pero Kaede también tiene que invitar a Gaara"-mencionó  
-"¿Ehh?"-expresaron los tres miembros de la familia al mismo tiempo-"¿¡EHH!?"  
-"¡No me digas!"-Kushina se volteó hacia su hija y la tomó de las manos-"Hija mía, debes invitar a ese chico también-ttebane"  
-"Mi niña...tiene novio también..."-murmuraba Minato con un aura de depresión mientras se agarraba de la pared  
-"¡Naruto!"-exclamó Kaede avergonzada mientras este se partía de risa.

¡Vaya que su familia era divertida! Y muy pronto, Hinata también será parte de ella, y claro, su amigo raro que salía con su hermana, pero eso era otro problema a parte.  
¡El mejor San Valentín de la vida-dattebayo!

FIN


End file.
